


Pent Up

by Bakfoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Anthro, Smut, Umbreon - Freeform, Zoroark - Freeform, pokemonXpokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakfoo/pseuds/Bakfoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Umbreon and a Zoroark couple are finally able to find a time to meet after a hectic week, they blow off some steam the best way they know how. [M/M, non-anthro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up

**AN: Quick note, in this universe, pokemon can hold jobs as well as property. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

With another long week finished, Trace (Umbreon) and Jay (Zoroark) were finally able to find a night to themselves. The two started dating a couple of months back, well aware of Trace's hectic firefighter night shifts and Jay's strict boss at the tailor shop. So far, they've been able to make it work, sending each other encouraging messages to get their counterparts throughout their weeks.

Recently, however, the pictures they've been sending each other turned from smiles and silly faces to pinups and peep shots. When one was working, the other would visit, often leading to lust filled glances and glancing touches. That Monday, Trace even tried to give Jay a blow job when he came in for a "fitting," but that led to hiding in a fitting stall when Jay's coworker was wondering where the strange hushed moans were coming from.

So when the two met at Jay's apartment, they barely made it to the bedroom before they were all over each other.

"Y-you need to stop," Trace said, flustered as Jay picked him up and practically threw him on the bed.

"Stop what?" Jay muttered, a bit preoccupied as he ran his long claws down the side of Trace's sides and hips.

"Grabbing my ass and teasing me when you sneak into the station? One, my captain is scarier than your boss, and two, it's driving me insane," Trace panted, his length already erect and dripping with pre.

"But I love seeing you like this," Jay laughed, one of his claws traveling down Trace's chest and onto his groin. He licked his chops and brought one of his claws to rub Trace's length and spread the pre all over his tip.

Trace gasped as Jay slowly ran his hand up and down, and his face grew hot as Jay kept his eyes on Trace's face to see how he was reacting to it all. Trace masturbated multiple times the past week to the pictures of Jay's sensual pinups, but nothing compared to the actual thing.

"It's been too long."

"Trace, it's been a week," Jay laughed into Trace's neck fur.

"A week too long," Trace gasped as Jay bit at his neck and took his length in his hand.

"Guess you're right, someone's really pent up," Jay whispered as his kisses slowly traveled down from Trace's neck to his chest, to his stomach, and then down to his thighs. Jay sensually raked his teeth along the fur next to Trace's cock, looking up to give him the same sultry look he'd give him while he was at work.

"You've been looking forward to this more than I have, and that's really saying something," Jay muttered, a low growl emanating from his chest as he took one slow, tantalizing lick up Trace's shaft.

"Y-yeah," Trace's let out a shaky breath, clenching his paws at the sheets below him to restrain himself from bucking his hips forward. He felt Jay lick him again and again, each one teasing more than the other. Jay, with his nose barely touching the tip of Trace's cock, stopped and decided to change things up from the usual route. Instead of sucking him off, Jay moved further downward and raised Trace's hind legs. Trace looked down in confusion until he felt Jay lick his back entrance with his slick tongue.

"Jaden?!" Trace hissed in shock, at first resisting to the foreign feeling before moaning into the back of his paw. Jay felt Trace shake in his hands and decided to take it a step further, going deeper to test the waters.

"AH! O-ohhh..." trace shuddered, clenching his paws at a feeble attempt to lessen the intensity of his sensitive rear. Trace threw away any remaining caution to the wind, moaning louder and louder as he was rimmed and tongue fucked by Jay's thick, wet tongue.

"Don't... Don't stop!" Trace breathlessly said as he started to lightly thrust his hips in response to Jay's tongue. He grew incredibly flustered at how far Jay was taking this, and he got a front seat view to Jay passionately working to pleasure his boyfriend. His legs began to tense and his breathing became erratic. However, Jay had other plans and let go right before Trace was about to cum.

"Hah... Hah... Jay, why-"

Trace was interrupted when Jay let his rear fall to the bed. Jay rubbed his length against Trace's cock, excitedly moaning as their pre mixed together to create a smooth caress between their most intimate parts. He shuddered as Jay teased him even further by only slightly moving his hips backwards and forwards. Trace grew restless, he was just so close.

"Not yet," Jay said. He had to have his fun too, after all, and he wanted them to finish together. Jay took his hand and wiped Trace's pre off his cock with his claw. He rubbed it along his own cock, giving Trace a show as he sensually lubed up his length. Trace looked on mesmerized; If Trace was any closer to his climax, he would've came right then and there

"You ready?" Jay breathlessly said, his voice filled with an air of anticipation, hungrily looking at Trace like he was a tasty meal. Trace's eyes never left Jay's length, nodding as he gulped. He was never able to take all of him in, but he was at least determined to make it happen.

Trace clenched his paws together as Jay grabbed his waist. With a slow and smooth motion, Jay positioned his tip at his entrance and slowly moved his hips forward.

Even with Jay rimming and tongue fucking him, Trace was still (pleasantly) surprised at how he was being stretched out. As Jay entered him inch by inch, his breathing became deeper and he let out a choked moan. When Jay reached that golden spot, Trace put his paws over Jay's and looked him in his lust filled eyes. Up until now, Jay was treating Trace with a degree of gentleness, but he threw that to the wind when Trace grabbed Jay's hair and pulled him down to his face.

"Fuck me, Jay."

Trace kissed him the best he could, caressing their tongues as his paws ran up and down Jay's back. With that, Jay pulled back out and thrust himself in, putting his leg muscles to work as Trace's ass pulled him in with every thrust of his hips. Trace had to separate in order to grab a breather, and he closed his eyes to take in the feeling of his boyfriend grinding against his g-spot.

With his piston like thrusting, Jay was finally able to hilt Trace. With each thud of their hips, Trace's cock bounced off of his tummy, leaving small drops of pre every time they touched. Jay even saw a slight, upwards curve on Trace's lips when their eyes met for a glance.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" Jay whispered between groans, smirking as Trace weakly nodded and squirmed at the mercy of grinding.

"Yes! F-faster!" Trace covered his mouth at his sudden stutter, embarrassed at himself for overly savoring his boyfriend's cock inside him. Jay almost laughed out loud at the uncharacteristic outburst from his shy boyfriend, but decided to take it a step further when Trace avoided his gaze.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" Trace slowly looked up at Jay with a submissive, half lidded stare.

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what?" Jay snarled as he grabbed Trace's cock and rubbed his thumb claw over the tip.

"I'm a slut!"

"Good boy."

Jay let one of his hands find his way around Trace's bulbous knot. In tandem with his thrusts, he ran his hand up and down the length of his cock. Trace clenched down on Jay even more, and his gasps turned into full blown moans.

"Jay! Ahhnnff!" Trace grew breathless, he was already sexually sensitive, so Jay's double treatment sent all of his senses on overdrive.

"This is for all the times you teased me at the tailor shop, and I'm going to fill you up to the brim by the time we're done."

Trace opened his mouth but he could only let out another moan. He was getting closer and closer to his climax, and any verbal filter was turned off as lust fueled words unintelligibly spilled from his mouth.

"Y-yes! Cum inside m-me, I need you, I... Ah!"

Trace arched his back, no longer able to hold his orgasm back any further. His moans became louder as his chest was painted with his own cum. He held on for dear life as Jay continued to buck his hips back and forth. Something about seeing Trace in a mess of himself made Jay thrust faster in the midst of his intense climax.

With the final hard and fast thrusts, Jay vocally let out all of his pent up lust as he came inside of Trace. Trace shivered as he felt his boyfriend pump him full of cum, and he finished the session with a satisfied sigh. Jay collapsed on top of him, still connected, trying to catch his breath as Trace wrapped his arms around him.

"I-I didn't think that I'd be into that," Trace whispered, his face getting hot as Jay licked and cleaned every drop of cum off of his chest.

"Mmph, I didn't think I would either, but your ass was just too good to pass up," Jay laughed, watching Trace grab a pillow and hide his flustered face.

"Want to return the favor? Between the two of us, you're a lot better with your tongue," Jay smiled up at Trace, finishing up his cleaning with a long, sensual lick.

"M-maybe," Trace moaned as he peered from behind the pillow. Jay smiled; he knew his boyfriend enough that it was a definite yes.

"Well worth the wait?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait again," Trace pouted as he tossed the pillow aside, running his paws through Jay's red hair. Jay looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed: quarter past seven.

"It's alright, we've got all night."

* * *

 

**AN: The two characters depicted are from my pokemon ask blog on tumblr. If you like them, hit my profile to get a link to the url. If you want more, please review/fav the story so I know if you guys like what I'm writing!**


End file.
